Important People
Ari is gay gayest DSS III, along with its predecessor, DSS II, have a select group of Moderators and other people who make DSS III and it's community what it is today. Anyone claiming to be a Moderator, but is not listed please contact an actual Moderator, and have them deal with them.* After the initial "April Batch" mutinied, staff have never stayed for long. This original batch set high expectations that nobody can meet, and many are fired for idiocy. Moderators * AlphaSeasprite - https://www.roblox.com/users/77977723/profile * JustGamerBoyNL - https://www.roblox.com/users/187626218/profile * Leandersons - https://www.roblox.com/users/171361409/profile * hep101 - https://www.roblox.com/users/110665103/profile * Rexcityz https://www.roblox.com/users/104223376/profile * SeaWolfDemon - https://www.roblox.com/users/259251/profile * Autco - https://www.roblox.com/users/118189943/profile * CharlotteAlaska - https://www.roblox.com/users/1369908217/profile * StanPines0008 - https://www.roblox.com/users/148669070/profile * ScytheAtreus - https://www.roblox.com/users/51259652/profile * BritannicFettKaspar - https://www.roblox.com/users/89377048/profile * ArizonaAviator - https://www.roblox.com/users/8942629/profile Senior Moderators * Yunno (formerly Ukipper, Gerard_Batten) - https://www.roblox.com/users/13848363/profile * ronan267090 - https://www.roblox.com/users/55062589/profile Other * Jorbunga - Co Owner - https://www.roblox.com/users/16394647/profile * CaptainMarcin - Owner and Creator of DSS I, II, and III - https://www.roblox.com/users/19228476/profile * Qutzy (formerly xxXGARMADONXxx) - Model Builder (Helicopters + Turrets) - https://www.roblox.com/users/36897775/profile * homelessgommba31 - Model Builder - https://www.roblox.com/users/52542498/profile * Real_TommyPlays - Model Builder - https://www.roblox.com/users/143862054/profile Ex-Staff * Metrograph212 - https://www.roblox.com/users/75763623/profile (Fired, Toxic) * TheIceShifter - https://www.roblox.com/users/16932199/profile (Fired, Toxic) * Dxmanding - https://www.roblox.com/users/174451426/profile (Fired, Inactivity) * mysteryj04 - https://www.roblox.com/users/50445119/profile (Fired, Admin abuse) * CaptainDreadnought - https://www.roblox.com/users/67226830/profile (Fired, repeated arguments, toxic) * StoragetonGaming - https://www.roblox.com/users/96805663/profile (Left on bad terms, used outside communities to raid DSS Discord) * Stoke_RBLX - https://www.roblox.com/users/52675605/profile (Fired, Admin abuse) * Got4Minutes - https://www.roblox.com/users/336432769/profile (Fired, lied on application.) * signal51 - https://www.roblox.com/users/29043991/profile (Left on bad terms, cussed out senior staff.) * BravoTheDragon - https://www.roblox.com/users/172512160/profile (Fired, ran out of strikes.) * kira127 - https://www.roblox.com/users/995833/profile (Fired, conspiracy to mass quit) * EggYolked - https://www.roblox.com/users/125951891/profile (Fired, lied for months about having exams when really was in other games.) * MidnightBlazing - https://www.roblox.com/users/22778707/profile (Left on good terms.) * Chariciz - https://www.roblox.com/users/310741744/profile (Fired, inactivity, ignoring all forms of contact with senior staff) * JonathanDahlq - https://www.roblox.com/users/49688286/profile (Fired, inactivity) * RonnieKenworth - https://www.roblox.com/users/117315217/profile (Fired, inactive ingame to maximise payment.) * Mark298 - https://www.roblox.com/users/1327348/profile (Fired, cumulative disobedience) * GreatLakesOwl - https://www.roblox.com/users/159992711/profile (Left on bad terms) * Atoms42 - https://www.roblox.com/users/406165948/profile (Fired seconds after hire, had never played DSS.) * zippybacon - https://www.roblox.com/users/213900985/profile (Left on good terms after inactivity) * Sergalan - https://www.roblox.com/users/142325814/profile (Fired, got all his friends from off-site to raid DSS Discord.) * SimplySurge - https://www.roblox.com/users/134570281/profile (Fired, inactivity.) * CaptainHeinkel - https://www.roblox.com/users/145231080/profile (ROBLOX banned.) * O_zten - https://www.roblox.com/users/843574117/profile (Fired, admin abuse.) * Spiretail - https://www.roblox.com/users/17483236/profile (Fired, leaking staff chat.) * sjakieteet - https://www.roblox.com/users/38655046/profile (Fired, inactive) * KianLansink - https://www.roblox.com/users/23500359/profile (Fired, inactive, stolen valour.) * lickthemonkeys - https://www.roblox.com/users/30906528/profile (Fired, inactive) * ITHOMA5I - https://www.roblox.com/users/25159625/profile (Fired, inactive) * GeneralRogerus - https://www.roblox.com/users/3827202/profile (Fired, toxic, disrespected senior staff.) * KawaiiBus - https://www.roblox.com/users/24799941/profile (Fired, inactive) * TacticalAuthority - https://www.roblox.com/users/71307770/profile (Fired, inactive) * Irrelevant_Username - https://www.roblox.com/users/40674606/profile (Fired, inactive) * SirTangoThomas - https://www.roblox.com/users/27710067/profile (Fired, admin abuse, childlike behaviour, harassment, hacking, selling admin, selling ranks in his group, using admin to force his group to power like a police, disrespecting senior staff, disrespecting the co-owner, disrespecting the owner) * MrArko63 - https://www.roblox.com/users/97168744/profile (Fired, inactive) * Algolic (formerly MonsterNuclear) - https://www.roblox.com/users/111505525/profile (Fired, inactive) * Kextra (formerly Ronald_Swanson) - https://www.roblox.com/users/10798410/profile (Left on good terms, bad internet) * ItsProbalyAri (formerly 6ShotGaming) -https://www.roblox.com/users/243291793/profile (Fired, threats to quit for months) * SovietSuperior - https://www.roblox.com/users/202526926/profile (Fired, inactive) * tsdslender - https://www.roblox.com/users/84101243/profile (Fired, inactive) * 911FIREFIGHTER911 - https://www.roblox.com/users/81271482/profile (Fired, inactive) * Officially_MrDev - https://www.roblox.com/users/85410200/profile (Fired, inactive) * JosefTotter (formerly Joe_Luciano) - https://www.roblox.com/users/34931147/profile (Demoted to Discord Moderator) * 903752rap - https://www.roblox.com/users/33389806/profile (Left on good terms.) * ThatPlayerAdam - https://www.roblox.com/users/49760176/profile (Left on good terms.) * Afrotown (formerly Darbunga) - https://www.roblox.com/users/58920279/profile (Fired, accessory to crime.) * IsurusOxyrinchus - https://www.roblox.com/users/1024858036/profile (Asked to get demoted to Discord Moderator) Category:Game Essentials